A life with the touch of the stars
by xX little kagami Xx
Summary: what if rin kagane, the famous girl all over the world meets our len kagamine, a normal highschool guy who have a crush on rin kagane, but what if our rin kagane suddenly attend seijou academy where len kagamine studies. DISCONTINUE
1. Meeting you is like a dream

**Hi there! This is my first fan fic. I hope you can enjoy it**

**Please leave some of your reviews if there is more notification about the story~**

**Disclaimer: I never own the vocaloid and any other characters!**

**Note: this fic may contain lots of grammatical error and wrong spelling~**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

"rin ojou-sama, time to wake up."

I heard the voice of my dearest butler-rinto. I slowly remove my eye patch and open my eyes revealing my vibrant cerulean eyes; I slowly sat up and greeted rinto with a smile

"oh good morning rinto, whats for todays schedule?"

I ask while slowly stretching my arms,

"today is your first day in seijou academy, so please get ready soon."

I slowly got off the bed and walk towards the door

"ojou-sama, your clothes are prepared at the main bathroom."

rinto open my door letting me pass so I gave him my 'thank you' smile. I walk towards the main bathroom while my maids and butlers greeted good morning as they gave way for me. When I went in the bathroom, I slowly shut the door and slowly walk towards the mirror.

Sorry for the late introduction; my name is Rin Kagane or 'The Rin Kagane' as they say, im turning 16 by this coming December 27, im known in japan as the 'Star Princess'; I was called star princess because my family is on the top 1 of the riches family in the whole world, my mom is one of the greatest fashion designer in the whole world, she owns the riches mall in the whole world; while my dad owns the riches and biggest gadget making company or also known as the BETA Corporation; they rarely visits me so im just left in japan with maids and butlers. Once again my name is Rin Kagane, 16 years old in this coming December 27, I have a long honey blond hair that reach the bottom of my butt, im one famous singer and superstar; hmn. . . my bust size you say . . . im a D-cup.

Anyway~ going back

I slowly approach the tub and turn on the heater, I take off my clothes and went in the tub. After several minuets I drain the water and hop off the tub, I dried myself with a soft cottony towel then I dried my hair with my blower, after that I wore my undergarments I put on a white long sleeved academy blouse then I put on my dark blue pleated skirt that reach my mid-thighs, I wore my red long sleeve seijou academy blazer and button it I also place the black neck tie around my neck, I put on my white ankle socks and wore my black shoes, and with the final touch I put on my white signature bow.

"im done~"

I walk out of that bathroom and walk to the main dining hall. When I enter the dining hall the maids and butlers started to greet me:

"good morning rin ojoiu-sama" they greeted

So I greeted back

"good morning to you too" I smiled

I heard mutter such as 'shes so cute' 'shes so nice'and 'kyaaa'after several minutes of eating I got my beaded glasses on went in my black limo.

When I arrive at the school most students stopped walking and caught my sight. When I step out of the limo, cameras started flashing while the other students started gathering around while the other students started taking out their phones and taking pictures while the other students started gossiping, then I spotted a certain blond; he have a small pony tail at the back, when he was walking to the entrance the girl bump in to the certain blond that made him drop his books, so, I remove my glasses and walk to his direction, I help him with the books, then he look at me with great surprise then his face started to flush.

"are you okay?" I ask with a concerned tone

"i-im fine" he mumbled

I stood up and help him get up

"t-thank you" he shutter

"umm. . . can you help me" I ask while holding the class schedule in my hands

"sure"he answered

"umm. . . do you know where class 2-b is located?"I ask, then his eyes snap open

"did you say class 2-b?" he confirmed

"yes" I answered sweetly

"then your in the same class as mine!"he exclaim cheerfully

I clap my hands together "well thats a relief" I sighted then I gave him a 'thank you smile'

Then I notice I havent know his name, "umm. . . excuse me for my rudeness but, I think I havnt got your name`" then he look at me "my name is Len Kagamine, please call me len" then he gave me a smile, then I realize I havent introduce my self "oh by the way my name is Rin Kagane,I hope that you know me, but, please call me rin"then I gave my 'nice to meet you smile', then I hear a small chuckle, so I turm my head to the right and I found a teal haired boy

"oh sorry lenners, oh hi miss kagane."he said formally

"oh, hi there, I may gotten your name~" I smilld

"oh its Hatsune Mikuo, its a pleasure to meet you" he once again said formally

"the pleasure is mine, oh and please call me rin, you dont need to be formal"I smiled

"okay then rin-chan" he smiles

"you must me len-kuns friend" I ask

"yup, we are also in the same class since kindergarten" he smiles

"so that means were classmates to!" I exclaim cheerfully

"that means were going to be friends!"he exclaim cheerfully

Then I gave him a smile

RIIIIING!

The bell started ringing signalling that classes will be starting soon

"shall we go?" mikuo-kun ask

"okay"I grab len-kuns hand and walk towards mikuo-kuns side

When we arrive at the class room len –kun and mikuo-kun told me that I'll stay outside while waiting for the teachers cue.

"-please come in" there goes my cue

I slowly open the door , as I walk in I heard whispers such as 'damn shes cute' 'kagane-san leaves me speechless' and'shes much more prettier than I thought she would be'

"now-now students let her introduce her self" then the teacher look at me and gave me a nod

"hi there, I guess you know my name, my name is Rin Kagane, please call me by my first name, I hope we can be all friends"the I flash my cutest smile, I caught the boys blushing, melting(im exaggerating), while I caught some of the girls 'awwing', and blushing.

"okay now, please settle down, kagane-san you may sit beside kagamine-san; kagamine-san please raise your hand"

Then I saw len-kun raise his hand, so I walk towards the desk beside him, when I sat down I took a glance at len-kun and he did the same, so I gave him a smile then he shook his head then I started to giggle.

* * *

_-lunch time-_

* * *

Students started fighting over for whom will I eat with then something snap to my mind

"why wont we eat all together~" then everybody look at me with sparkling eyes

"thats a great idea rin-chan!"one student exclaim

So everybody went in groups I went with len-kun and mikuo-kun then a certain girl with two long teal twin tails glomped into mikuo

"miku, did I told you not to glomp me in school"mikuo said

Then the miku girl walk up to me then she scan me from head to toe; im the one to speak first

"hi there, my name is Rin Kagane, whats yours?"then her eyes stared in disbelief

"OH MY GOD! RIN KAGANE AS IN _THE RIN KAGANE_?"she said pointing to me in disbelief ,then she gave me a 90 degree bow

"sorry for my rudeness, my name is Hatsune Miku, the one and only sister of Hatsune Mikuo"then she gave me a smile, all of a sudden she gave me a tight hug

"ohh! Rinny –chan we can be the best of friends!"she exclaim

"thats true miku-chan!" then I cheered with her

When I look around, some of the students gave miku-chan a 'what-the-heck-are-you' stare, then some of them gave miku-chan a 'how-dare-you' stare, so I gave them my smile, 'that made them calm' I sighted in relief , then finally miku-chan let go then she pulled me going to the school garden

"this is where bakaonii-chan, lenny, and I usually eat!" she exclaim, them my phone rang,

"umm. . . miku-chan, can u excuse me for a sec." then she nooded

"moshi-moshi?" I answerd

"_ahh. . . ri-chan is that you?_" a famillar voice spoke 'rei'

"yup,this is ri-chan your speaking" then I gave out a small giggle

"_ri-chan im in the front gate of the schoo, I brought you your lunch_"

"oh, okay ill be there." Then I close my phone

"miku-chan, can you go with me?"

"to where rinny?"she ask

"at the front gate,ill be getting my bento" I said shortly

"okay!" she exclaim cheerfully

The she started dragging me to the faront gate. When I arrive at the front gate I saw my black haired butler-rei

"rei-kun, over here!" I cheered while running towards his direction

"oh, ri-chan! You finally came"he said while smiling, then he notice miku-chan

"who must this be ri-chan?" he said pointing to miku-chan

"oh, shes Hatsune Miku-chan, my friend~" then he gave miku-chan a smile

"hi, pleased to meet you, im Kagami Rei- ri-chans butler, please take good care of her"\

"you bet I do!" miku-chan exclaim cheerfully, then rei gave me my bento and took his leave.

"rinny, what inside?" she said while pointing to my bento

"I dont know, shall we go?"I ask then she nooded

When miku-chan and I arrive I saw mikuo-kun and len-kun

"ah! Bakanii-chan, lenny!" then miku made a run for them

"oh hi there rin-chan!"mikuo-kun greeted while len-kun have me a smile

I walk to them and plopped myself next to len-kun

" so rinny whats inside the bento of yours?"miku-chan pointed to my golden bento.

I open my bento and saw lots of food

"uwaa! Rinny! Can I have the leeks?" she said cheerfully, I nodded

I look at mikuo-kun, staring at the other stick of leek so I gave him the leeks, then he nooded for thank you, all of us started eating then I notice that len-kun has no food

"len-kun wheres your lunch?" I ask

"I forgot to make one this morning" he muffled quietly

Then a certain idea popped in my head, using my spoon I scoop a spoonful of curry

"say ahh~" I snag out ,then len-kun faced me blushing

"n-no its okay, i-im fine" he started to hesitate

"please, for me len-kun" then I gave len-kun my cutest puppy eyes that no one can resist

"come on len, rin-chan is just sharing you just a spoon full" mikuo-kun help me

"yeah, come on lenny~ rinny is waiting~"miku-chan said in a cheerfull tone

"o-okay but only one spoonful"then len-kun stared at me, so once again

"say ahh~"I sang, then len-kun lean forward

"a-ahh" len-kun open his mouth then I gently shove the spoonful of curry in his mouth, then I ask:

"so how was it?"I ask

"its very delicious!" he exclaim while the hatsunes started giggling

"would you like more?, dont worry I dont mind" I askand smiled

"o-okay" then I gave len-kun my other set of spoon and started digging in

RIIING!

The bell started to ring signalling that lunch is over so we started packing up, miku-chan separated from the three of us head to our next class.

* * *

_-Dismissal Time-_

* * *

"bye rin-chan!" mikuo-kun and len kun wave goodbye

"bye rinny!~" miku-chan hug me before I rode my black limo.

"looks like our ojou-sama earn some frinds" my butler rei said

"I guess so" then we drove off

"ri-chan, you will be having a meeting at Crypton Company today" rei trail off

"okay, tell that ill be there"I said cheerfully

* * *

**Len's POV**

Sorry for the late introduction; my name is Len Kagamine, I have a sister named Lily Kagamine, im 16 years old while my sister is 18 years old, lily is one huge fan of Rin Kagane, all of rins album, posters everything even hair color, but rin have longer hair and brighter shade of blond. Let me tell who my crush is coughrinkaganecough did you hear something? Just joking. Well today I had lots of fun, first of all I got to be friends with rin kagane, second I got my FIRST indirect kiss, and it came from rin-chan and third she even clings to me every minute! Geez at first I taught my life is full of misfortunes, well who told you? See what I mean when rin-chan came I can laugh a lot now. I can even share the same food with hers.

Right now im at home with my sister lily, im here in my room doing my math homework, why does math need to be damn hard, I still cant understand what sensei taught us today, maybe ill ask for help, I flip my phone and started mikuo:

To: _mikuo hatsune_

From: _len kagamine_

Subject: math

_Hey leek lover guy, can you come over, can you help me in our math home work._

Then I press send. After several minuets my phone started ringing

To: _len kagamine_

From: _mikuo hatsune_

Subject:re: math

_Sorry lenners, thats a big no for me, mom let me and miku clean the house._

Well this sucks; wait, why wont I ask rin?

To: _rin kagane_

From: _len kagamine_

Subject: math

_Hey, umm, rin-chan if you don mind can you help me in my homework in math?_

After several minuets I got a reply

To: _len kagamine_

From: _rin kagane_

Subject:re: math

_Okay ill be there!~_

Well thats a relief, I started cleaning my room, I also told lily to clean up. After several minuets the doorbell rang, I rush to the door and open it

"rin-sama are you sure your not going home tonight?" the black haired boy ask

"yes rei-and please bring the uniform here today " she smiled, then the 'rei' boy walk towards me

"I leave my ojou-samas hands to you" that thing left me dumbfounded, then he leave.

"w-would you mind if i had a night?" rin-chan ask

"n-no not at all" I said hesitantly 'talk about lucky'

"well, shall we start?" she ask removing her shoes away

"su-" I was about to say sure but then lily shouted

"hey len! Hurry up will yah im getting bored!" my sister lily shouted while walking down the stairs

'wait till you see whose here' I taught in my mind

"sorry for intruding. . . " rin-chan bowed as a singn of respect 'I hope my sister can do that too.'

"and who are y- OH MY GOD ITS RIN KAGANE!" my sister tensed

"o-oh did I surprise you?" rin-chan ask with her oh-so-cute voice.

My sister started preparing some food, then she started cleaning

'heh, nice job sis'

"hey sis, well be in my room!"I exclaimed

"okay" she reply shortly

We walk upstairs and head to my room.

"umm . . . I hope I did not bother you"I hesitate

"oh no, not at all" she said while scanning my room

I sat down in my carpet floor then I bought out my math book

"I see you have lots of poster of mine"

Crap!

"well. . . umm . . . you see" then she put her finger in my lips

"no need to explain~" then she gave me one of her famous smile who can melt you down

"so shall we start?" she remove her finger and took out her math book

* * *

_Time Pass_

* * *

"how can I solve problem number 2 page 226"I ask while scratching the back of my neck

"oh that, you just need to substitute 5 for x in the equation-" she continued to explain

'shes so near, her angelic voice I can hear it almost always, her golden hair, its like the sun its so bright'

"do you understand it now?" she ask while looking in my eyes

"o-oh y-yes! I get it now!" I said then I started scribbling

* * *

_7:30 P.M_

* * *

"len, rin-chan,, dinner is ready!"my sister called

So rin-chan and I walk outside. When we arrive at the kitchen its full of high class food!

"oh my you did this all by yourself?"she ask while walking toward lily

"yes." My sister chirp

"you dont need to prepare the food this formal" then rin-chan took out a yellow handkerchief and dry the sweat in lilys face

"there~" rin-chan stuff the handkerchief back to her pocket

We sat down the table and started eating,

"lily-senpai, I hear that your one of my fans"rin-chan started the conversation

Lily seemed shock and started giving me death glare, then she look at rin-chan

"yup!~' she chirped again

"I see, then are you coming in my concert in ookoniwa in this coming friday?" she ask

"oh, well you see, I dont have the money to go" lily lowed his head

"is that so" rin-chan pounder

"here"rin-chan took out 2 laminated card and hand it to lily

"I have 2 spare VIP pass, so please accept it~" rin-chan smiled

Then lily looked at rin-chan with sparkling eyes

"dont forget to visit me at the back stage okay!~" rin-chan added cheerfully

"oh thank you rin-chan, we will surely come!" lily exclaim

"okay then I will be waiting~" rin-chan smiled


	2. Sleepover? More like a mini pictorial

**Thanks for the reviews once again! Ill try to make it up for you!~**

**Im so so sorry if I had to much errors in the other chappies!~**

**Disclaimer: I. NEVER. DID**

**Note: this fic may contain wrong spellings and wrong grammars,**

**Please notify me if there are things to be change~**

**Thank you!~**

* * *

**Lens POV**

* * *

_- 10:30 P.M -_

* * *

'how come I cant frigging sleep! Its already 10:30 pm! Its already 2 hours past my bed time!'

"tee hee! Hes so cute!~ can I have it?" thats rin-chans voice

"well I dont know, why wont you ask him?" lilys still up?

I slowly head to the door and slowly open it, and spotted rin-chan and lily infront of my door

"do you need something lily?" I ask

"a-ah well you see, rin-chan here is going to ask you something" lily hesitated

Then I look at rin-chan 'damn shes cute in those clothes'

she wore a white nightgown with black frills that reach her mid-thighs, and shes not wearing her ribbon on top of her head but instead, she is wearing a white eye patch with black frills .

'kami-sama, I look like a pervert!'

"umm. . . len-kun can I have this pictures of yours?~" rin-chan said in a sweet voice

She, hand me the picture, I scan for the picture . . .

'OH MY GOSH! NOT MY CROSSDRESS PICTURE!' my face started to turn red

"can I have it?" she said while fidgeting the hem of her nightgown

The picture was me in my age of 14, my mother brought a short pink Lolita dress I mean REALLY short Lolita dress, it has puff sleeve Lolita dress with ruffled cuff, it also have a sweetheart neckline and ruffled hemline of skirt. Then my hair was down to my shoulder and I wore a big pink frilly ribbon on top of my head, im also wearing a frilly knee high socks and a pink Lolita shoes.

"can I have it?~" rin-chan gave me one of her oh-so-cute puppy eyes that no one can resist,

I sighted in defeat and gave her the picture

"f-fine you can have it, just keep it where people cant see that picture"I said while looking away

"yay1 thank you len-kun!"she cheered then she gave me a tight hug

Something is poking me, then I look down to rin-chan ,which she hugged me tightly and spotted that her coughbreastcough poking me, sorry hard cough I have there, I look at the other side to hide my red face and spotted lily standing there giggling, then she look at me and flash 3 more pictures of me in a short maid outfit, neko outfit and, a super short sailor uniform. So I gave her a pleading look that she wont dare give those pictures to rin-chan.

"rinny-chaaan!~ lets go to my room! Ill show you something!" lily exclaimed, then rin-chan got off me and walk with lilys side

"your coming to len~" lily whispered to me.

'something is not good' I muttered to my self

* * *

_-At Lily's room-_

-11:55 P.M-

* * *

**Rin's POV**

* * *

So ill be spending a night at len-kuns place, and now im in her sisters room, her room is full of my photos, posters, some of my famous fashion clothes, some of my albums, shoes, and even the hair color; but still I like her as a onee-chan.

Right now lily-chan gave me a cute wedding gown then she let me wear a designers wedding shoes, then she fix my hair in a wedding updo and she attach a wedding veil under my updo then she put a tiara in my hair then I put on a white fingerless wedding loves that reach about 4 inches above my elbow, then for the final touch I put on a silver earrings and silver necklace with a star at the middle.

"rinny-chan you leave me speechless" lily-chan said with a stars in her eyes, I twirl around like a bride to be

"lily-chan why do I need to wear these clothes? You're the one who owns these close, so you're the one suppose to wear it not me" I said holding the gown to prevent me from tripping

"oh rinny-chan, I just wanna have some fun, and rin-chan can you address me as 'lily _onee-chan_'" than she gave me a pleading look

"okay onee-chan!" I cheered, I always wanted someone to be called onee-chan

"onee-chan, wheres len-kun?" I ask

"oh dont worry rinny-chan he will be here any minuet~" she sang cheerfully

Then the door snap open a revealing len-kun wearing a wedding tuxedo

'he looks so nice in that tuxedo, hes so charming and- wait a minute what the heck am I saying?'

"kyaa!~ my little brother looks so handsome!" lily onee-chan gave len-kun a bear hug

"you and rinny-chan look so good!~" she let go of len-kun and push him towards my direction

"you look, so good in that outfit!"I said

"thank you rin-chaa-" his sentence stopped when he examine me

"i-is there something wrong with me?" I ask

"n-n-no i-its just I . . . well. . .um . . ." he said while blushing

I tilted my head a bit signalling him to continue

"i-its just that, you look so gorgeous in that outfit"he said while looking way

"thank you" I said while smiling

"okay lets start!~"lily onee-chan exclaimed

"eh?" me and lin kun said un unison

Then she took out a yellow camera out

"lets take pictures~" lily onee-chan exclaim cheerfully

"you first rinny-chan!"lily onee-chan pulled me to the balcony and started taking picture

* * *

**Len's POV**

* * *

"you first rinny-chan!" lily pulled rin-chan to the balcony and she started taking pictures

'she is indeed gorgeous, her smile, her face, her everything, now the moon is shining over her, now she look mesmerizing'

"lenny your turn!" I snap out of my thoughts and walk towards their direction

"rinny-chan, I want you to sit down on the balcony, than lenny I want you standing near rinny-chan, then hold her hand and look at rinny-chan like you ever dream of her~"lily commanded

"okay~" rin-chan exclaim cheerfully

-5 minutes has passed-

"okay for the last one I want you lenny to hug rinny-chan from behind and pretend that you are going to kiss her, then rinny-chan, I want you to hold your gown using your right hand, while your left hand holds the hand of lenny!~"

She commanded for the last time

"got it~" rin-chan exclaimed cheerfully, then she got into action

* * *

_-12:15 P.M-_

* * *

**Rin's POV**

* * *

We all went to our respective room, and change to our sleeping clothes, I went to len-kuns room because lily onee-chan said that ill be sleeping in his room because she will be doing something

"len-kun can I come in?" I said as I knock the door three times

"s-sure" he said shortly

So I twist the knob and went in, when I got in I shut the door and went to the bed, then I spotted len-kun infront of his loptop

"aren't you going to sleep len-kun?" I ask

"I cant go to sleep" he said while shutting his laptop of and walking towards the bed, then a certain idea hit me

"why wont I sing you a special song to help you go to sleep"then len-kun position his self at the bed

"what song is it?"he ask

"this song was composed by my mother, she said that this song is a special lullaby to make me sleep when I was a kid" I said while remembering the times when I was with my family

"its called, Last Night Good Night " i look at len-kun

"shall I start?" len-kun gave me a slight nod signalling me to start

then i took a deep breath and started singing:

_suyasuya yume wo miteru_

_kimino yokogao_

_kizukazu koboreta namida_  
_hoho wo tsutau_

_setsuna no tokimeki wo_  
_konomuneni kakusitetano_

_Last night,Good night_  
_Last night,Good night_

_kono yoru kimi no te_  
_nigitte nemuruyo_

_OYASUMI_

_sutekina? asa wo mou ichido_  
_kimito sugosetanara_  
_chiisana sonna kibou sae_  
_omou dake no kiseki_

_nanimo tsutaenai mama_  
_sayonara wa ienaiyo_

_Last night,Good night_  
_Last night,Good night_

_kono koe karetemo_  
_kienai melody_

_Last night,Good night_  
_Last night,Good night_

_itsukawa mukaeru_  
_saigowo omouyo_  
_yozora ni negau no_  
_tokiwa no egao wo_

_OYASUMI_

I mutter the last sentence then I saw that len-kun was finally asleep, I move a his bangs at the side then I slowly kiss his forehead

'hes so cute when he is asleep~' then i gave out a small giggle

"oyasumi, len-kun, see you to tomorrow~"I muttered then I position myself at the bed and put my eye patch at my eyes and started to sleep

'another fun day ends, i hope to see another fun day ahead!~'

* * *

**wah! is it too short? i so so sorry~**

**its just i got tired because i had ballet this summer~**

**ill try to make it up for the next chappies~**

**see yeah!~**


	3. Gift, VIP pass and a New friend!

**Im back!**

**Im so so sorry if chapter 2 is so short, I had practice for our upcoming recital**

**Disclaimer: Never in my Life**

**So shall we start?**

* * *

_Thursday-12:00P.M-seijou academy_

* * *

**Rin's POV**

* * *

"rin-san, I wish you good luck for you concert tomorrow!"

"kyaa! I cant wait for tomorrows concert!"

"what time is the concert? Wanna come too!"

"if im not mistaken it will start by 6:00P.M"

"lets go to the mall later ill by my outfit!"

"ill go too!"

Geez, is the only subject in school is my concert tomorrow?

Anyway, its lunch time, im with my friends miku-chan, mikuo-kun, and len-kun at out lunch spot-at the garden

"so rinny, what will be your song tomorrow?" miku ask while munching a leek

"its a secret~" I said

"aww. . . come on rinny! I wanna know!~"miku whined

"I wont tell, it's a surprise~"I said while giving a wink to miku

"aww. . . but rinny, I cant come to the concert, my mom wont let me~" she said pouting

"oh is that so~ I will find a way to go to my concert~" I said cheerfully

"but I don't have the ticket its already sold out!" she pouted

"oh don't worry miku-chii, ill find a way, oh will mikuo-kun will come too?"I ask pointing to mikuo

"as long miku and len will come ill go too." He said plainly

"well im going with lily" len admitted

"good for you two~" miku pouted again

"ahaha, I told you ill find a way~"I said crossing my arms in my chest

"oh thank you rinny-chan!" miku once again gave me a bear hug

RIIIING!

"lets go I don't wanna be late for P.E~"

Len and mikuo started cleaning wile miku and I pack our bentos

"okay lets go!" miku cheerd while giving mikuo his bento

While mikuo and len gave out a sight, then I smiled

'_I hope this will last forever_'

* * *

**Len's POV**

* * *

Days does run fast, everybody in the whole campus is talking about rin-chan's concert, well anyway, right now me and mikuo is at the gymnasium together with miku and rin and the other boys and girls in our class

"as we all know the school festival will be held next next week, our class was chosen to perform a stage play!"sensei dictated, while the whole class cheered

"so does anyone had the idea what play we will do?"sensei ask

"lets do Alice in Wonderland!" one student shouted

"no, lets do Cinderella!" another student shouted

"I want Snow White!" one shouted

"Beauty and the Beast!"

"Swan Lake!"

"Peter Pan!"

"Tinkerbell!"

"Sleeping Beauty!"

**PHEEEEET!**

Everybody started to shut their mouths**.**

"how about we ask our class president" sensei said, then our president Teto Kasane stood up

"how about we do Cinderella?"she ask the whole class, then in my surprise everybody nooded iin agreement

"okay its decided, Cinderella will be our play. Now lets choose the characters" sensei exclaimed

"okay, now who will play Cinderella?" sensei ask

Everbody turn their head to rin while rin just blink her eyes in surprise

"I choose rin-chan to play Cinderella!"teto said cheerfully then rin just nodded cheerfully

"okay then, Kagene Rin will play Cinderella" sensei exclaimed while the whole class cheered

"now, who will play the prince?" sensei ask

Everybody started to choose between kaito, mikuo, or me

"I choose len-kun to play the prince"neru –a fan of rin and and never let rin and her phone down- cheered

Then miku and mikuo gave me a thumbs up while the whole class nodded in agreement

"okay Kagamine Len will play as the prince, now who will play the two step sisters?" sensei asked

"miku and neru can play the two step sisters!" gumi –the carrot eater and a rin's fan too- shouted

Miku and Neru look to eack other and smiled and nodded

"okay Hatsune Miku and Akita Neru as the two step sisters" sensei started scribbling the name of characters and the actor/actress at the board

"okay, who will be the step mother?"sensei ask

Everybody looked to each other and whispering who will be the step mother

"hey len-kun, haku-chan -anoter rin kagane fan- can be the step mother right?" neru whispered

"can be."I whispered shortly

"sensei! I choose haku-chan as the step mother!"neru shouted

Then the class turn their head towards haku while haku just sat there excitedly

"okay then Yowane Haku as the step mother." Sensei started to scribble at the board again

"okay, now who will be the fairy god mother?" sensei ask

The class started to whisper to each other

"luka-chan –leader of the rin kagane fan club- can play the fairy god mother!" gumi shouted

The whole class nodded

"okay Megurine Luka will play the fairy god mother!" sensei once again started scribbling at the board

"okay now lets see the list"

Rin Kagane-Cinderella

Len Kagamine-Prince

Miku Hatsune and Neru Akita-2 Stepsisters

Haku Yowane-Stepmother

Luka Megurine-fairy god mother

"so that's the main casts" teto once again stood up cheerfully in front of the class

"now lets go to the script writer, costume manager!" she cheered

"for the script writer I choose Hatsune Mikuo!"she cheered while sensei started scribbling

"costume manager will be Kamui Gakupo!"

Mikuo and Gakupo just nooded

* * *

_Dismissal Time_

* * *

**Rin's POV**

* * *

"Bye rin-chan! Good luck to your concert"mikuo said while walking with len and miku

"bye-bye rin-chan!"len said

"bye rinny!"miku gave me another bear hug and walk away

Students started saying goodbye to each other while the others giving me a goodbye hug while the others started walking to their path home

"bye miku-chii, bye mikuo, bye len! And-oh wait len-kun can you come here for a minute" the Hatsune siblings stopped in front of the school gate while len-kun run towards my way

"len, can I ask you a question?" I ask

"sure anything for you my princess" he joked

"okay, can I ask you where miku and mikuo's house is located ?"I ask

"oh, is it about the concert too?" he ask as I nodded

"well they live five house away from mine." He said

" oh, okay thank you, and please don tell them that ill be visiting okay~" I said cheerfully

"okay" he replied back

"oh, and len, you and your lily-chan will be riding my black limo together with miku and mikuo, I told my driver to fetch you by 5:00 P.M"I added

"okay, see you tomorrow then!" len and I walk towards the gate where miku, mikuo and my driver is waiting.

I wave goodbye and hop inside my limo and drive to Crypton Media Center

* * *

**Len's POV**

* * *

Right now im walking with miku and mikuo.

"hey len. What did you and rin-chan talk awhile ago?" mikuo ask

"oh nothing important~"I said

"really lenny?" miku asked

"yup!" I replied shortly

"hey lenny, do you have an idea how rinny make me go to the concert?"miku asked

"no idea" I answer shortly

"hey len, are you going to rin's concert?" mikuo ask

"yup" I answer shortly

"how did you got the ticket?" miku asked

"a friend gave me" I said _LYING_

"YOUR SO LUCKY!" miku shouted

I arrive in front of my house, I saw a shadow of a girl inside of the house

'lily's early'

"well see you tomorrow I guess." I said while opening the front porch

"kay, bye lenny!" miku waved and mikuo just gave me a hand gesture that means 'goodbye'

I enter the house and lock the door

"im home" I shouted while removing my shoes

Then I went to my room and throw my bag at my bed, I remove my uniform and put it at the laundry, I put on a yellow collared shirt and I wore a black necktie and wore my black pants, I also put on a yellow belt with extra chains dangling chains at my side, I also wore a yellow sneakers and walk out of my room.

"whats with the outfit?" lily asked

"well im going to visit the Hatsunes,"I said while walking down the stairs

"your going to miku-chan's place?" she asked

"yeah" I walk towards the fruit bowl and grab myself a banana and sat down at the couch and turn o the t.v

"why are you going there?" she asked again

"well you see, rin-chan will give the hatsune's a surprise visit" I said summarizing the whole scenario

"oh-wait rinrin is visiting them?" she ask _again_

"mn-hmn" I said while munching my fruit

"can I come too?" she said cheerfully!

I swallowed the banana and answer"sure go ahead"

She rushed to her room and started dressing up

**.**

-30 minuets later-

.

"HEY LILY! HURRY UP WILL YOU!" I shouted while heading the door

"OKAY!COMING!COMING!" she shouted back

She came rushing down the stairs and walking toward the door and head out with me, she lock the door and head off.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

* * *

"okay rin-rin! See you tomorrow and good luck" my manager shouted I gave him my 'thank you' smile.

I hop inside my limo

"miss rin, where is our next destination?" my driver asked

"oh, well do you remember the place you drop me off last time?" I ask

"yes, the kagamine residence?" I ask

"yes that's it" I said

"are you going to visit it again?"he ask while staring the engine

"no, actually im going to visit a friend, five houses away from len's house"I said while we drive off

* * *

_Hatsune residence_

* * *

I wore my black glasses and black stylist coat that reach my knees over my orange dress under, I also wear my hair in a half ponytail hairstyle and tie ny signature white bow, I also wore my orange python heels with gold color laminated python strap and piping and back zip closure. And for the last touch I wore my silver Treble Clef and Bass Clef heart pendant necklace.

I knock the door thrice then the door finaly snap open revealing a girl thet resembles miku-chan exept that she have a waits length hair and she is wearing a teal apron above her plain teal t-shirt with white short and she is wearing a teal slippers, she must me miku's mom

"how may I help you?" the lady ask

"may I come in?"I ask ignoring her question

"sorry but I don't let strangers in" this lady did not notice me?

"im here for an important people." I said calmly

"and who are thers '_important_' people you you say?" she said while giving emphasis to the word _important_

"im here for miku and mikuo hatsune." I said calmly

"who are you? And what do you need to my children?" she said

"well I guess you have I point." I slowly remove my glasses revealing my vibrant cerulean eyes.

"im Rin Kagane or you known as the 'star princess'" then I gave my sweetest smile then she stare at me shock

"y-y-you r kidding r-right!" she said with hesitation

"no im really rin kagane the famous actress and singer" I said

"i-m so sorry for my rudeness! Please feel free to come in!" she bowed and gave way for me to enter.

I step inside and spotted miku, mikuo, len, lily, and a black haired girl that reched her shoulers sitting at the couch, I remove my coat and hand it to my butler outside

Len was the first one to notice me

"oh, rin-chan this was unexpected" len pretends to be shock to see me; same to lily

"r-rinny! Toy never said your visiting!" lily also pretend, then miku, mikuo and the black haired girl turn their head to me and stared with me wide eyes

Miku run towards me and hug me

"rinny! You never told me that your visiting,and how did you know where I live?" she ask finally letting go

"well I did ask len-kun a favour" then I gave them a smile

"geez. . . rinny thell me first if you will visit so I can prepare" she said pouting

"rin-chan why wont you join us" mikuo invited me to sit with them

I sit with them; len was in my right and the black haired girl at my left

"rinny, you look stunning in that dress!" lily exclaimed while her eyes showing little stars

"why thank you lily nee-san~" I exclaimed cheerfully

Then I turn my head at the black haired girl

"hi whats your name?" I ask

Than she looked at me with a little blush in her face

"m-my name?" she ask while pointing to herself

"yup!" I cheered

"m-my name i-is r-rui hatsune" she said shyly

"Rui Hatsune, what a nice name!~"I cheered

Then she looked at me with excitement

"thank you kagane-sama!" she cheered

"please call me rin okay rui-chan~" I smiled then she gave me a smile

"so rinny, why are you here?"miku asked

"well im here to give you something"I said cheerfully

"what is it rinny?" miku exclaimed cheerfully

I stood up and walk toward miku and mikuo and hand them 2 VIP pass, then miku stared at me with wide eyes

"your giving me this rinny?" miku ask with disbelief

"well who else will I give it?" I ask pretending to think

Miku got the pass to me and gave me a tight hug

"oh thank you rinny! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Then she finally let go of me and looked at me with little tears at her eyes, I wipe it with my thumb

"it's a thank you gift for being my friend"I smiled

"thanks rin!"mikuo thanked me

Then I took a glance at rui-chan, she looked depressed, so I walk towards her and stood up in front of her handing one VIP pass, she looked at me shoceked

"here take it, its for my new friend!" I cheered

She took the pass and gave me a tight hug

" thank you rin-chan!" she started crying,

I took out my yellow vintage handkerchief and wipe the tears off her face, I put it in her hands

"here, take my handkerchief as a remembrance of me as your friend" I smiled then she took the handkerchief and smiled back to me

"now everybody will be riding my black limo for transportation to the palce, you will be fetch by 5:00 P.M"I said while walking to miku's mom

"Ms. Hatsune, may I have the permission of Miku Hatsune, Mikuo Hatsune and Rui Hatsune to come to my concert tomorrow by 5:00 P.M?"I ask a little formal

"sure! anything for you!" she said

"thank you~" I bowed elegantly as a sign of thank you, I walk toward the group and walk toward the group and bid my goodbye.

I walk out of the house with len and lily

"thank len" I walk toward len and kisses his cheeks, len started to blush red

Then I went to my limo and gave lily a box

"here please take this as a sign of thank you" I hand the box to lily

"whats inside?" she ask

"open it an you will see"I said

She slowly open the lid of the box revealing a yellow dress

"i-its so pretty!" lily exclaimed so I gave her a smile

I walk to my limo and gave len a box

"here, take it" I gave len the box

"I wany you to wear it tomorrow okay~"I winked at len and lily and I went in my limo

"see you tomorrow!~"I waved goodbye and drive off

'_I hope to see you tomorrow_'

* * *

**well what do you think?**

**i sorry if its too short and if it has lots of mistakes!**


	4. The concert and another sleepover!

**Hey! Im back!**

**Did I took so long in updating?**

**I have nothing else I can say**

**Disclaimer: NEVAH!**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

* * *

-Friday, 7:30A.M; Kagane Rin Residence-

* * *

I remove my white with black frill eye patch revealing my vibrant cerulean eyes, I sat up slightly rubbing my eyes

"good morning lady rin." Rinto greeted

"good morning~" I said

"you have a phone call 15 minutes ago" Rinto said

"oh, what did he said?" I ask sitting up

"he said that, please be at the company by 8:30A.M" he said

"oh is that so . . ." I said while taking a glance at the clock that said '7:31A.M"

"the bath is ready lady rin" a maid informed

I stood up and wore my yellow fluffy slippers and walk towards the door

"oh, rinto, please tell Mr. Crypton that ill be there. Thank you~" I smiled and walk out the door

I walk down the hall some maids and butlers bowed and greeted me Good Morning, so I greeted back with a smile, when I open the door of the bathroom, I can smell the sweet scent of my tangerine shampoo. I remove my clothes and put in the laundry then I hop inside the bubble-full tub.

* * *

-30 minutes later-

* * *

I rinse myself and dried myself, I put on my yellow bathrobe and walk to my large walk-in closet pick my strapless yellow and pink tutu cocktail dress, then I a maid got a hold of my dress and went inside my walk-in shoe wardrobe then a one of my maids got me an eternal diamond stilettos.

We I got to my room, I put on my undergarments and put on the strapless yellow and pink tutu cocktail dress and I also wore my eternal diamond stilettos, then rei enter my room

"You look stunning rin-chan!" he exclaimed

"Thank you rei-kun~" I said with a smile

"The limo is waiting outside." Rei said

"Okay ill be there"

I went to my mini yellow drawer and got my white signature bow and tie my yellow hair in a half ponytail, which I usually do to my hair, then I got my white diamond hair pins and put it neatly in my hair, then I got my iPhone 3GS Supreme Rose which is given by my dad. I took I a glance at the clock that said '8:20A.M'

I run out of my room and went to my limo I wave a out a good bye and we drive off

* * *

**Len's POV**

* * *

-Friday, at Seijou Academy-

* * *

"oh my god! Im so exited!"

"me too"

"is your clothes ready for tonight?"

"you bet I do!"

"I cant wait for rin-chan's concert"

Everybody was talking about the concert of rin-chan

"Lenny! Have you seen rinny?" miku shouted while runny towards me

"miku! Slow down!" mikuo shouted while following miku

" have you seen rinny?"miku stop infornt of me

"nope" I answer shortly

"miku, since when did you got fast?" mikuo ask while catching his breath

"well it's the use of jogging in P.E" miku said

**RIIING!**

The bell started ringing and everyone started entering their respective classroom then miku, mikuo and me went to our class room.

"wheres rin-chan?"

"I did not saw her entering the school"

"yeah maybe"

"settle down class!" sensei said, the whole class fall into silence

"good, today, rin-san will not be attending class due to her preparation for her concert later." Sensei said

The whole class look to each other noticing that rin will not be seen in school because of the concert

"anyway, lets call the attendance call"sensei open his class record and started calling our names

"Kasane Teto"

"here!"

"Kasane Ted"

"present"

"Hatsune Miku"

"here!~"

"Hatsune Mikuo"

"here"

"Akita Neru"

"here!"

"Megapoid Gumi"

"over here!"

"Megurine Luka"

"present"

"Kagamine Len"

"here!"I shouted

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sensei continue as the whole class name were mention.

"okay, for now let's talk about the play" sensei close the record book and place it at the top of his desk

"mikuo-kun have you start the script?" teto asked

'_pshh__**, **__I bet he did not made a single word_' I chuckled

"yes I do." He said while bringing out some papers

'_I under estimated him_' I taught

Teto grab a golden yellow booklet that has the word '_Cinderella_'at it and she started scanning it

"you made a good one!"she exclaimed with sparkles in her eyes

She grab all the book let and gave it to the owner

She gave miku a teal booklet that has the word '_Stepsister1_', she then gave neru a orange booklet that has the word '_Stepsiste2_', then she gave luka a pink booklet with the word '_Fairy God Mother_', she run off to haku's desk and gave her a gray booklet with the word '_Stepmother_' on it, and for last she gave me a yellow booklet with the word '_Prince_' on the cover.

I open the booklet and read the yellow highlited phrases that means its my line. I admit its pretty good.

" so what you say len?" mikuo asked

"I admit, I never expected you to do such script." I said

"well thanks." He said

" so lets start practicing!" teto exclaimed

"wait! Before we start, who will be Cinderella for the mean time?"a student ask

"good question"teto pounder

"ill do it!" tei exclaimed (**A/N:let just say tei is not a violent type in this story**) –lets just say she loves paring people with rin; like now she likes me to be pared with rin.

"okay!" teto gave tei the booklet

"okay we star in 5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"and-"

* * *

**Rin's POV**

* * *

-crypton company; 5;00P.M- (A/N: to lazy to type)

* * *

"-so after you sing your song _suki daisku_, we will we having 20 minutes interval for you to dress up and to take a rest"Mr. Crypton said

"I understand." I said willingly

"okay now refresh yourself, dress up, and I wish you Good luck!"

"thank you!" I shouted as he walk out.

'He's so nice' I giggled

"Miss rin, the saloon was all set." One maid in the company said.

I thank her and I put on my black glasses and I put on my coat and walk out of the building, cameras, phones, and any gadgets that has cameras started flashing, I flash a smile and hop inside the limo and drive off.

When we arrive at the saloon, the hairdresser, makeup artist and other staff of the salon bowed and welcome me warmly

"good evening miss rin, we hope you enjoy our accompany toninght"

"thank you for the warm welcome, so shall we start?"I ask

"okay miss rin"

I remove my coat and glasses I also untie my hair and I remove my hair clips and gave them to my maid.

"lets start!" then they started washing my hair

* * *

**Len's POV**

* * *

-4:00P.M, Seijou Academy main gate-

* * *

"hey len hurry up!" mikuo shouted from the school gate

"okay!" I shouted back while catching my breath

"I cant wait to see rinny again!" miku cheerd

"well lets get going!" miku said while dragging me off school

"wait! Len-kun!" tei shouted

"what is it?' I ask

She ask towards me and handed me a golden yellow booklet

"please give his to rin-chan, and please say good luck and congratulations from me! Bye~" then she run off to the other directions with her friends. And so we continue walking home

* * *

"see you later!" miku shouted and walk away with mikuo.

When I enter the house I saw lily in the kitchen wearing her apron.

"hey lily, watcha doing?" I ask while removing my shoes

"baking some cookies for rinny-boo"

'pftt . . .first of all rinny,then,rinrin now rinny-boo; what's next rinny-bear'-I did not taught of that!

I took a glance at the clock that said '4:20P.M'

"hey lily, we have 40 minutes before the limo arrive, you better hurry up" I said while going up the stairs

"okay!"lily shouted back

* * *

**Miku's POV** **(A/N: finally a miku's POV!)**

* * *

-Hatsune residence-

* * *

When me and mikuo enter the house, I spotted a note on top of the table, so me and mikuo walk towards the table and read the letter:

_I hope you don't mind but, can you spend 2 days at kagane-sama's house, I already ask her and she said yes._

_Ill be having a 2 days seminar, so please be good._

_P.S: each of you have 2 boxes from kagane-sama, she said you need to wear it later_

_Mom~_

"mikuo, can you pinch me in the face?" I requested

"are you sure" he ask

"yes, im super di duper sure!" I said in disbelief

Then mikuo pinch me in the face which made me squeek in pain

"im no dreaming right?" I ask holding my cheeks where mikuo pinch me

"nope, no you are not." He said while climbing up the stairs

I left the paper and rushed to my room and lock it. There I saw a 2 teal coloured box. I throw my bag at my bed and rushed to the boxes, when I open the big box I saw a silky teal dress, when I lifted the dress I saw another small box inside the big teal box. When I open it I saw a white gold plated juicy couture music note necklace, it also have a small diamond ring and it also have a pair of silver earrings with crystals. Its pretty!

I got some hanger and put my dress and hang it inside my closet then I got all of my jewelleries inside my mini cabinet, then next, I open the medium box, it has a expensive looking teal stilettos; okay maybe its not expensive _looking_, its actually _EXPENSIVE! _Expensive I tell you! Why you say? Its expensive because I saw it in the internet! It's the latest stilettos in France! France I tell you!

Anyway . . .

I slowly put the heels on my bed, then I untie my twintail and went inside the bathroom.

After I dry myself I put on the dress that rinny gave me, then I wore the accessories on and I put on the shoes, I face the mirror and put my hair in an updo, I also put a little make up then I face the mirror.

'I look gorgeous! Rinny really know what fashion is' then I twirl around, then I took a glance at the clock that said '4:55P.M'

"there is still 5 minutes before the limo arrive, I better pack up" then I got my bag and stuff my clothes, undergarments and other thing that I needed for 2 days, Then I grab my VIP pass.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

I heard the knock then I saw mikuo at the door dress, then I spotted a man with brown hair which is dress in a very formal black tuxedo.

"we are here to fetch mister mikuo and miss miku" he bowed down

"that's us!" I said rushing down

"please hop on" he said while opening the black limo, then 2 maids come near us then she said they will take care of our clothes, so me and mikuo gave our things to them then we went inside the limo.

"wow! Miku you look stuning!" lily said, well lily is dresses like me but hers is yellow with black laces.

"you too lily!" I said, then I turn to len, which is dressed like mikuo but yellow ver.

The driver went inside then we started driving off.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

* * *

-ookoniwa place, 5:40 P.M-

* * *

"rin, are you all dressed up?" one stage man asked

"yes I am!" I said back while fixing my frilly black and yellow gown

"okay, relax your self okay, the concert will start within 20 minutes, people are starting to enter the concert hall" he said

"okay, thank you for the reminders"I said

I wore my black bow stilettos, and stood up. I wore my yellow ear hook lapel microphone which has some sparkling stones in it, my hair is in a wedding-style updo which had some black roses and feathers, then in my neck I wore a small pure gold choker with blue diamond at the centre.

I walk outside my dressing room and ready near the stage

"-ARE YOU READY?"

"YES WE ARE!"the crowd shouted

The lights started to dim which made the whole place dark and only the glow sticks can be seen

"_Ohohoho Saa, hizamazuki nasai!_" I sang, then the whole crowd started to cheer then the music started

_"Mukashi mukashi aru tokoro ni_  
_Akugyaku hidou no oukoku no_  
_Chouten ni kunrin suru wa_  
_Yowai juuyon no oujo-sama_

_Kenran goukana choudohin_  
_Kao no yoku nita meshitsukai_  
_Aiba no namae wa JOSEFIINU_  
_Subete ga subete kanojo no mono_

_Okane ga tarinaku natta nara_  
_Gumin domo kara shibori tore_  
_Watashi ni sakarau monotachi wa_  
_Shukusei shite shimae_

_"Saa, hizamazuki nasai! "_

_Aku no hana karen ni saku_  
_Azayakana irodori de_  
_Mawari no awarena zassou wa_  
_Aa youbun to nari kuchite iku_

_Boukun oujo ga koi suru wa_  
_Umi no mukou no aoi hito_  
_Dakedomo kare wa ringoku no_  
_Midori no onna ni hitomebore_

_Shitto ni kurutta oujo-sama_  
_Aru hi daijin wo yobi dashite_  
_Shizukana koe de ii mashita_  
_"Midori no kuni wo horoboshi nasai"_

_Ikuta no ie ga yakiharaware_  
_Ikuta no inochi ga kiete iku_  
_Kurushimu hitobito no nageki wa_  
_Oujo ni wa todokanai_

_"Ara, oyatsu no jikan dawa"_

_Aku no hana karen ni saku_  
_Kuruoshii irodori de_  
_Totemo utsukushii hana nano ni_  
_Aa toge ga oosugite sawarenai_

_Aku no oujo wo taosubeku_  
_Tsui ni hitobito wa tachi agaru_  
_Ugou no karera wo hiki iru wa_  
_Akaki yoroi no onna kenshi_

_Tsumori ni tsumotta sono ikari_  
_Kunizentai wo tsutsumi konda_  
_Naganen no ikusa de tsukareta_  
_Heishitachi nado teki de wa nai_

_Tsui ni oukyuu wa kakomarete_  
_Kashintachi mo nige dashita_  
_Kawaiku karenna oujo-sama_  
_Tsui ni toraerareta_

_"Kono bureimono!"_

_Aku no hana karen ni saku_  
_Kanashigena irodori de_  
_Kanojo no tame no rakuen wa_  
_Aa moroku mo hakanaku kuzureteku_

_Mukashi mukashi aru tokoro ni_  
_Akugyaku hidou no oukoku no_  
_Chouten ni kunrin shiteta_  
_Yowai juuyon no oujo-sama_

_Shokei no jikan wa gogo san-ji_  
_Kyoukai no kane ga naru jikan_  
_Oujo to yobareta sono hito wa_  
_Hitori rouya de nani wo omou_

_Tsui ni sono toki wa yatte kite_  
_Owari wo tsugeru kane ga naru_  
_Minshuu nado ni wa memo kurezu_  
_Kanojo wa kouitta_

_"Ara, oyatsu no jikan dawa"_

_Aku no hana karen ni chiru_  
_Azayakana irodori de_  
_Nochi no hitobito wa kou kataru_  
_Aa kanojo wa masani aku no musume"_

Then the crowd continue cheering, until the concert finally finished, I finished the concert with the song '_Meltdown_'

Then the whole crowd cheered then the lights started to dim as I exited.

"good job rin!" my manger said handing me a bottle of water

"thank you!" then I run to my dressing room and plopped myself at the sofa

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

" come in"I said

The door open revealing Len, Lily, Miku and Mikuo infront of the door, I stood up still wearing my '_Meldown_'costume **(A/N: the meltdown costume that rin is wearing is the one that she have her hair in a twintail) **

"Miku! Len! Lily! Mikuo! you came!" I cheered, then miku run to me and gave me a hug

"you were so good up there rinny!" miku said

"thank you" I said to her

"nice show you pull out there!"mikuo said

"thanks" I said shortly, then miku got off me then she twirl around

"thank you for the dress rinny, ill wash it off and give it back to you I swear!" she said

"eh? What are you talking about" I said tilting my head a little, then I point to the dress that miku was wearing

"that dress is all yours!" I said

Then the 4 of them stared at me in disbelief

"are you sure rin? These clothes came from other country, then your just giving it to us?" len ask

"yup, I told mama to send me some clothes that she made"I said while untying my hair

"oh yeah, your mom is a fashion designer right." Mikuo said

"yup, you got it!" I cheered

"oh yeah, lets have dinner later!" I said while removing my lapel

"okay!" lily exclaimed

"sorry for disturbing but miss rin, fans are waiting at the grand hall, waiting for your free album release" a man in pure black hair said

"okay, ill be there!" I said

"oh!, and please add 4 chairs, my friends will be sitting along with me" I added

"okay miss rin" then he went off

"umm . . . can you go ahead without me ill be dressing up~"I said then the 4 of them nodded then my body guards accompany them to the grand hall.

Then a maid handed me a light blue strapless baby doll cocktail dress, then she gave me my eternal diamond stilettos, then I put my white diamond hair pins then I wore my silver treble clef and bass clef heart pendant necklace with some crystals.

"shall we go miss rin"

"okay~"

* * *

**Len's POV**

* * *

**-**Grand hall, 9:00P.M-

* * *

"she's here!"

"kyaaaa! I cant wait!"

"uwaaa! She's so pretty!"

"look's like rinny-boo is here!" lily whispered to me

I look around and spotted rin, well I better say she's so breath taking!

She sat down in the chair in between me and miku, then she gave me a smile then she face the crowd and hold the microphone.

"I am very happy for all of you being a part of this concert, I wanted to give you all of my album which will be release tomorrow." She said while the whole crowd cheered

"miss kagane, who are those 4 people beside you?"a girl asked

"oh, they are one of my special guests." She said

"the boy in my right side is Len Kagamine, then the girl beside him is Lily Kagamine, then in my left side , the girl with a teal hair is Miku Hatsune, then the boy beside her is Mikuo Hatsune" she added

"miss kagane, is mister kagamine your some how boyfriend?" another fan shouted-I blushed

"n-no not really~"she said with a giggle

"can I have the picture of you 5?" a photographer ask

"sure go ahead"she said

"okay now smile!"

The 5 of us smiled, then I some of the body guards had some gold trolley table going toward our direction, the crowd form one line then when they got the CD, rin put a signature on it then rin gave each of us a pen, at first we don't know what to do, butwhen fans pass by they also got our signatures

* * *

**Rin's POV**

* * *

-ookoniwa theatre back gate-

* * *

"rinny, what diner are we going?" miku ask while going inside the limo

"you will know~"when all of us enter the limo the guard close the door and we drive off

"nee . . . rinny, can we spend a night at your place for 2 days?" miku asked

"sure, I wont mind~" then miku once again gave me a hug

"yay! Thanks rinny!~" she cheered

"can we come too?" lily ask with some sparkling eyes

"sure! All of you can come!~" I said cheerfully

"yay!" miku and lily exclaimed cheerfully

"were here miss rin" outside the windows I saw some paparazzi around the limo, so some of my body guard guarded them as my butler open the door, once I step outside people started taking some pictures, I just put on my smile and walk inside the 5 star restaurant.

"good evening lady rin, table for 5 is now ready" one man said in such formal tone

"thank you"

Then the five of us walked in a neat dining room, we all sat down and started to order.

* * *

"thank you for coming, hope you enjoy the night"

We all went back inside the limo and drive to my estate

"wait rinny, whe did not prepare our clothes yet" lily said

" no need, I can let you borrow some of my clothes"I said

"nee . . . rinny, do you like someone?" miku asked

"well. . . I cant say that I like someone because I don't have someone i like" I giggled

"WHAT? REALLY? The rich and famous Rin Kagane had no boyfriend?" miku said in disbelief

"hmn . . . now you say that you still have the 'single' status, what personality do you like in a man?' mikuo asked

"well. . . for me, I just want it to be simple, that's all" I said

"hmn . . . is that so, do you like any one in here?" lily asked

"wht do you mean by 'like' ?" I asked

"well you know the one that is your favourite in the group." Miku said twirling her index finger in the air.

"well. . . maybe I'd say its len-kun~" I said cheerful

"ohohoho~is that so rinny-chan" lily asked

"well, yes I guess~"I said

"WOW!"miku shouted

"what is it mi-OH MY GOSH ITS HUGE!" lily exclaimed

then the door snap open then I step out then we walk out of the limo and enter my 'what-so-called-mansion', then the maids and butlers form 1 straight line by each side and greeted me

"welcome back lady rin, and welcome dear guest"

Then I smiled

* * *

**Mou, how was it?**

**I suck at writing, I know that!~**

**See yah in the next chppies!  
**


	5. To the bath we go!

**Ehehehe . . . sorry for the long wait!~**

**Many shows on the way . . .**

**Disclaimer: if I own it I will take over the vocaloid world ( what I mean is, I don't own anything in this story )**

**Now, on with the story!~**

* * *

**Miku's POV**

Right now me, mikuo, len, lily and rin are walking to her room

'shesh . . . so lucky' I taught

"hey rinny, is your parents visiting you lately?" lily asked

"a-ah . . . well about that . . ."she said with a hint of nervousness in her voice

"I wanna meet rinny's parents!" I cheerd

"w-well about my parents, well you see they rarely visit me" rin said trying to be cheerfully

"sorry I asked" lily apologize

"don't worry about that, it's no big deal" rin answered waving her hand like a fan

"so rin, how's life at school?"mikuo asked

"I's so tiring" rin sighted

"atlases your living the life" lily sighted

"no, not really, it's really hard to live this kind of life, you can't have your own space"rin sighted again

"well your right about that" len agreed

"anyway, how's your parent's?" I ask

"oh, mama is now having her new release of winter clothes collection" rin said proudly

"wow! I always dreamed to have those clothes~" I squealed

"me too!~" lily joined my squealing session

"while, papa is going to release his new gadget in this coming November 15. . . I guess"rin said

"ooh! Is it another gaming gadgets?" mikuo asked excitedly

"if im not mistaken, it will be another gaming gadgets." Rin pounder

"wow! I can't wait to try it" mikuo declared

"yeah me too!" len agreed

* * *

We finally stopped in front of a large door that is well polished

"were here!~" rin exclaimed

Rin open the door revealing a large room, what I mean by large is . . .**SUPER LARGE! **It has a supper large king size bed that is colour yellow and black, 8 peoples can fit in that bed! There is also a large chandelier, there is also a mini living room . . well . . . I can't say its mini because . . . **THE LIVING ROOM IS AS BIG AS THE FIRST FLOOR OF MY HOUSE! **. . . you can also see a fire place, and well . . . everything that you can see in royalties's place

"DAMN THIS PLACE IS BIG!"lily shouted

"hey rinny, do you ever get lost in this house?" I ask

"well at first you will, but if you got use to it, it's like roaming around in a small house" rin said

'yeah . . ._'like a small house'_ . . .'I giggled inwardly

" how many bed rooms are there in this house of yours"lily asked

"well in the 1st floor there are 3 guest room. In the 2nd floor there are 6 rooms including mine. In the 3rd floor there are 7 rooms. Then last; the 4th floor has 7 rooms. In a total of 23 rooms." Rin said

All of us jaw dropped

' that's a lot!' I shouted in my mind

"w-well, that's a lot of room" mikuo sweatdropped

"I guess you can say that"rin said

" Arf! Arf" we heard a small bark

"oh there you are Miu~" rin said, then a small white Maltese run into rin's arms

"kyaaa! It's so cute!" I squealed

"Can I touch it! Can I touch it!" I squealed

"geez you're going to make the dog deaf" mikuo protested

"hey!" I protested

Rin walk to me, then she gave miu in my arms, miu leap into my arms then she gave me the cutest puppy eyes

.

.

.

1

.

.

.

2

.

.

.

3

"KYAAAAAAA! ITS SO CUTE!" I squealed hugging the puppy in my arms

"miku, the dog is covering it's ears"mikuo said while removing his hands away from his ears.

I look at the dog which is really covering her ears using her small wittle (little) paws. I gave miu back to rinny, then rin place miu at the floor. Miu run in front of len then she sat in front of len while len sat down to pat miu's head. Miu then jumped into len and started licking his face

"aww . . . miu likes you~" lily said

"a-ahahha! That- that tickles!" len said between laughter

"miu, you can stop now~" rin said sweetly, miu leap off len and run in front of rinny wagging her tail (which I find it cute). Rin carried miu in her arms, then rin took out a yellow and black vintage handkerchief and use it to wipe len's face

"sorry for the trouble, miu usually does that when she likes someone"rin said still wiping len's face

* * *

**Len's POV**

* * *

'miu is so lucky to have such sweet owner'

okay . . . I did not say that

'_yes you did . . ._'

'n-no i-i-don't! hey who are heck you?'

'_im your conscious stupid_'

'hey im not stupid!'

' _if your not stupid why are you denying that you like Rin Kagane_'

'h-hey! I don't like her!'

'_your suttering!'_

's-so what if im suttering?'

' _your denying it!_'

'n-no I don't!'

'_yes you do and you will soon realize it_'

'yeah right ' soon to realize it'soon to realize it your face'

'_pshh . . your such a denial'_

'yeah right, why would a cute little princess fall in love with a poor pauper with me?'

'_using cute and princess both in a sentence makes sence'_

'yeah whatever you say'

"so, I heard that school will be hosting a Halloween event this coming October 31"mikuo said

"oh! I wanna join!" miku squealed

"our class is hosting a Halloween café" len said

"well our class is hosting a test of courage" miku said proudly

"I wanna explore the house~"lily said

"mee too!" miku cheered

"alright~" rin cheered

We started at the 1st floor, rin pointed at each room.

"on your right side, you can see the mini library" rin said

"then on your left, if you open that door, it will show you a hall that is leading to the mini golf course . . ."

Rin continue pointing to the rooms. If you will notice you will see some expensive looking door signs like library, guess room no.1, bathroom, toilet and many more door signs

* * *

**Time passed~**

* * *

"wahh~ that was a lot of rooms~"miku said while falling into rin's bed

"how can you memorize each room?" lily said dong the same thing miku did

"simple, I grew up in this place~" rin cheered

"well that makes sense" I murmured

"you said something len?" mikuo asked

"nope" I answer simply

"well its about time~" rin said

"about time about what?" miku asked

Then we heard a sudden knock

"miss rin, dinner is ready~"

"okay we will be there"rin answered

We all stood up all together and walk out of the room

* * *

**Rin's POV**

* * *

When I enter the dining area, a sweet smell of the food entered my nose thrills

'it's been so long when I invited some guests'

" good evening miss rin; dear guests" my maids and butler greeted

"rin" I corrected

We all walk to the dining table and sat down

"thank you for the food" we all said silently

* * *

-30 minutes later-

We finished eating, now we are heading to my room

"so what are we going to do now?" miku asked

" well im about to take a bath" I said

"hmn. . . that will do!~" lily said

"then lets take a bath all together~" miku cheered

The boys (mikuo and len) flinch in what miku said

" well that's a nice idea~" I cheered

Then the boys ( again, mikuo and len) flinched, but this time with a shade at their faces

"u-umm . . . won't you mind that there are bys when you all took a bath?" len asked hesistatly

" no, I don't mind" I said

"no . . . I mean you. . . us . . .boys . . . bath . . . together. . ." mikuo and len said

"yup" I answerd

"Oh ho ho~ what's this a stuttering len and uncomfortable mikuo?" miku snickered

"h-hey! Don't get the wrong idea!" mikuo and len answerd

" nope, we don't" miku cheered

" not unless you're the one getting the wrong idea" lily said

The boys immediately blushed

" NO!" the both said in unison, while me, lily and miku just giggled

"alright then!~ let's go~" miku cheered dragging the boys to the right side of the house

"miku-chan, the bathroom is at the other way" I said pointing ant the left side

"o-oh! I-I know that" miku said and startarted dragging the boys once again

* * *

**Len's POV**

* * *

Me, mikuo, miku, and lily is now standing in front of a large door

" here we are!~" rin cheered, then she open the door revealing a EXTREMELY LARGE bathroom

" honestly, is this what you call a bath room?" mikuo asked

" well . . . this is the largest bathroom inside the house" rin said

" whoa . . . wait a minute, what you mean is that this bathroom is only ONE of the bathroom INSIDE the house?" miku said

"well I guess ill say that" rin said

' honestly what are you? Calling a super big mansion an 'average' house. Come on!'

" so lets dip in!~" lily said

"w-wait, are you sure we will take a bath. . . together?" mikuo said hesitantly

" yeah" the 3 girls ( rin, miku, and lily )

" come on let's go!~" rin cheered as she run into one of the large doors

"hey rinny! Wait up!" miku and lily followed

"so . . . let's go?" I suggested awkwardly

"yeah . . ."he answered

We walk to the door that rin run into. When we are about to twist the knob we look up and saw an elegant looking sign board that said '_girls_'

"hey, mikuo, that's the girls room" I said

"oh. . ." he let go of the board and walk to the next door that has a sign board that said '_boys_'; we enter the room and saw a super long hallway with cubicles at both sides, a large towel rack, soap rack, shampoo rack and many more grooming rack.

"talk about mansion" mikuo said pulling a soft teal colored towel

"tell me about it" I sighted and pull out a soft yellow towel

I went inside one of the cubicle and saw a expensive shower and many more. I sighted and strip my clothes

"so, len, how as it?" mikuo asked from the other cubicle

"how was what?" I ask

"you know, the feeling being a friend with a super-duper rich girl" mikuo said

"o-oh. . . is that so, well I guess, its fun . . . I guess" I said while wrapping the towel around my waist

"what do you mean just fun? Are you not going to confess to her or something?" I flinch in what mikuo said '_confess_' and '_her_' at the same time

"w-what confession?" I said

' ugh. . . that makes me sound that im lying'

"geez. . . don't act stupid len, I know that you like rin, you've told me a million times before" he said

"well, doesn't that makes me like im some kind of selfish . . ." I said picking my clothes and putting it inside the mini elevator looking that has '_laundry_' on top of it

"selfish? How come?" he ask

"you know, im just a normal guy, there are lots of good looking guys out there."I said unlocking the cubicle door and step out, and there I spotted mikuo

"psh. . . your still that shota that I know, the shy type." He snickered

"hey! Im not a shota!" I shouted

"yeah, yeah what ever" he said, then he open the door and together we step out of the room and spotted the miku and lily leaning at one big rock

"wheres rin?" mikuo asked

"she forgot something and get it inside" miku said then lily nodded and pointed at the girl's room. Then suddenly the door opened and rin step out of the room, she is wearing a soft light orange towel that reaches her mid-thighs and-WAIT!

'ugh. . . stop it now!' I shake my head side to side

"is there a problem?" I look up and saw rin bending a little, which made me see her *coughcleavagecouch* I immediately blushed and I took one step at the back

"i-im f-fine!"I said looking away

'her lips looks sweet, and soft, it makes me want to kiss her directly' what the hell am I thinking?

"anyway, come on lets go~" miku cheered and grab rin ad lily's wrist and dove to the water

"bwah~ that was so refreshing" miku cheered as she pop her head out

"I never knew that this was deep" lily said next

"hey where's rin?" mikuo said, then all of us started looking around calling rin's name

I look around then I spotted a large rock, behind it I saw a strand of blond hair flowing with the water

'playing hide-n-seek . . . aright ill be the it' I slowly and silently dipped myself at the water and slowly swim to the blond hair

"gotcha!" I then reveal myself, I saw a long blond hair flowing, but I can't see her face

"rin?" I said

"y-yeah?" she replied hesitantly

"why are you hiding?" I said, then she twisted her head to the side, it has a shade of pink at her cheeks

"w-well . . . I . . . um . . . towel . . ." she said hesitantly

"heh?" I said tilting my head a tilt my head sideway, she turn her head away then she took a deep breath . . .then

"mytowelslipped!"she said

"whoa. . . slowly" I said, not getting what she meant

"i-I don't have my towel" she said

At first those words buffered in my mind . . . then I realize what she meant . . .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

She is not wearing any towel

"EH?" I shouted, then she face me but one arm covering her *coughbreastcough* and her finger covering my lips

"shhhh . . . they might hear us" she said in a minimize voice, then she remove her finger and cover her you-know-what-i-mean

"y-yeah, b-but what will we do?" I said

"w-well you can just get it for me" she said

"w-well . . . we can do that, but won't they be suspicious of us?" I said

"nope, if they do then tell the truth" she said

"alright ill try" I got out of the water (with a towel) then I took a last glace at rin

"good luck~" she smiled

I turn back away and walked to the others. Then I spotted the 3 of them just relaxing at the water

'honestly, you're not helping at all' I sighted and look around and spotted rin's towel, I slowly tiptoed to the place of the towel and grab it quickly, when I was about to run, I heard a cracking sound. So I look down and spotted a small bamboo twig. I stay for awhile and look around if the others looked. I continue walking until I reach the rock that rin was in.

When I reach it, I gave rin the towel

"c-can you look away~" she insisted, I looked away and waited for her to finish

' just a quick peep' I slowly turn my head

"n-no peeking!"

I snap my head back in position

'what was I thinking?'

'_well. . . you are in love with her_'

'yeah, so?'

'_well you are in love with her, sometimes it can't be prevented_'

'o . . . kay'

I keep , my trance when a soft swishy placed on top if my sheeks

"I-it's a reward" I turn my head at the side an saw rin her cheeks burning red

'd-d-did she just kissed me?'

"s-s-so. . . let's go" she said grabbing my arm awkwardly

**Normal POV**

"len!"

"rin!"

"rinny-boo!"

"hey len!"

"rinlenlerinrin!"

mikuo, miku and lily shouted around the large bath house, looking for 2 blonds; rin and len.

rin and len got out of the place to meet up with the others

"oh! There you are r-" lily discontinued her sentence when she saw len and rin hand in hand

"what's the matter lily?" miku asked, lily pointed at len and rin's hand. Miku followed lily's finger

"eh? Wha- oh~ I get it!~" miku giggled

"did something happen what you two are away?" mikuo asked

"N-NO!" rin and len shouted in perfect sync

"im just asking, no need to shout" mikuo snickered while miku and lily giggled

"w-wait- if you- hahaha- said nothing happened, how come your hands are intertwined" miku said wiping her tears of joy off her eyes

Rin and Len tilt their sideways, then lily pointed at their intertwined hands, both of them trailed their gazes to their hand. When they saw their intertwined hands, the blushed and immediately unlocked their hand, covering their faces

"so, there gotta be something " miku said

"I agree with you miku"lily said

"same" mikuo said with a nod

In this moment the 2 blonds just keep quiet.

* * *

**Well. . . there you have it, my trash work!**

**Sorry if I took too long; school, ballet, homework and more homework!**


	6. Author's NOTE

**Im so sorry, but im discontinuing this story due to lack of interest.**

**You can use it if you want.**

**I have a new story to make the title is: ' The Mystery Transfer Student '**

**It's still a story about rin and len.**

**Sorry for the trouble!**


End file.
